


Runaways

by blossom_kid



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_kid/pseuds/blossom_kid
Summary: A story in which Cheryl and Toni meet at the Whyte Wyrm one day, and eventually run away together.





	Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic, so I apologize if it actually sucks, I also uploaded this to wattpad, so follow me there @yourfavoritelesbian if you want : ) And I'm sorry the first chapter is so short oof.

Toni’s POV

It was 12:55 at night, my shift was nearly over and the bar was about to close when a beautiful redhead walked through the doors of the Whyte Wyrm. She looked out of place, as if she didn’t belong anywhere near the south side, let alone at a bar ran by the serpents.

As the breathtaking girl got closer to me, I could see she had been crying, and I felt sorry for her, although I didn’t quite understand why. She was probably a north side rich bitch with boy troubles. 

“What’s got such a pretty girl like you in a place like this?” I asked, gesturing to the bar around us.

“Maybe I’ll tell you if you get me a beer.” she snapped.

I grabbed her a beer and sat it in front of her “it’s on me” I stated.

“Well thank you” she smiled at me. It was the most pleasant smile I had ever seen. It made me feel like smiling.

“So, you gonna tell me what’s going on? Maybe I could help.” I questioned her curiously, not trying to push her to tell me anything, although at the time she may have taken it that way, “boy problems?” I added.

“Girl problems” She sighed “My girlfriend, well ex girlfriend now, was apparently fucking her ex the past three months.” 

“Yikes. I don’t know how to respond to that.” I stated while grabbing myself a beer. The bar was now closed and it was just me and her. “You know, I never did get your name.”

“Cheryl Blossom” She said quietly.

“That’s quite a nice name.” I expressed, “I’m Toni Topaz’”

For most of the night we sat at the closed bar, chatting over many beers. Soon enough we were drunk, and there was no way I was going to let Cheryl drive home. Luckily my trailer was a short walk away from the bar, so I carried her most of the way there.

All I remember after that was Cheryl crawling into bed next to me.


End file.
